Fire Drills
by Total Reject
Summary: Named after the song 'Fire Drills' by Dessa/ Sirius' daughter has been shunned by the British wizarding world and escaped with her uncle to the north of Europe, going to Durmstrang when she turned 11. After being chosen to accompany the potential victors of the tri-wizard tournament to Hogwarts how will she cope when she comes face to face with her past.


**A/N this is just a WIP I penned down a few years ago, just a prologue that has half a chapter written with it haha, no pairing at the moment, was really just an idea for an angst coming of age story but I'm not sure what to do with the old plans now. Stay tuned I guess**

The roads stood alone in the barren landscape that surrounded it. Two straight, dark black stripes against the grey- gold of the surrounding sand. Windswept shrubs were dotted on the shimmering horizon, the heat of the area was dry, no hind of humidity was in the air. It was like one of those roads that were often featured in American road trip films, except there was no sign of life, no family in a sweaty RV, no laughter or dogs barking. Just silence. She was alone in this desolate backdrop; the only sound was her ragged breathing and the idea of wind somewhere in the far distance. Or maybe her ears were straining as they searched for something to fill the deafening void.

The girl herself was on all fours in the middle of the crossroads. Her eyes trained on the faded yellow X that ran through the centre of the tarmac as she tried to catch her breath, still feeling the scream in her throat. Tears landed, keeping formation on the cracked paint, not being absorbed or engaged by anything and oddly rolling on top of the dust. Dark, curling hair surrounded her head and face like a shadowy halo. She had a slender figure, the sobs suddenly wracking her body shaking her whole frame. Hours passed. The suns position in the sky didn't change, time was not a concept in this land. She knew where she was, she just needed to pick a direction to start walking in.

It was hours before she moved and, only then, did she look straight ahead of her. Her head tilted upwards, hair tumbling down her back, falling over her shoulders to brush the dusty road. The brightness of the desert sun burned her hazy eyes. She could see feet clad in leather shoes through the wavy air. She knew who it was, of course he would be at her crossroads.

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "You have a choice to make, don't you? Think about this one. It isn't a game this time" his face was set, a strong jawline making his face seem harsh and cruel, only by looking into his eyes could you see the pain buried there.

"Uncle," her voice was not as strong as she had wanted it to be, wavering on the word as her breath caught in her aching throat. The girl slowly stood up, wavering as though she was about to fall. "It was a beautiful lie whilst it lasted but I can't deal with the pain anymore." Her slender shoulders shook as a heavy breath escaped her lips, unobstructed this time. "One more painful truth is all I can do now. Death is the only adventure I have left. Please Uncle Regulus, just let me go." The tears were back, causing her vision to swim momentarily. The two relatives locked eyes.

"You already know what I'm going to say, dear Polaris. I only have a gift for you, but first, can I ask a question?" the younger girl nodded, it was slight and almost unnoticeable almost as though she was scared to accept. "Is there not one person in this world that anchors you to life? I found that after I died my biggest regrets were the chances I didn't take, the life I never lived. If there is one thing that I have learnt is that life goes on." He pressed a small cold object into her hand. She knew what it was immediately but she still took her time looking down into her hand to see it. Silver and black glinted back up at her. The ancient and noble house of Black head of house ring. She closed her fingers around the cool metal and looked back towards her uncle only to find herself stood alone in the middle of the crossroads, the suddenly unbearably hot sun burning her back.


End file.
